


Super Olympic-Level Swimmer

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahina has made it to the Olympics, and she's ready to win. And with her friends there, cheering her on, she can't lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Olympic-Level Swimmer

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't any Asahina/Hagakure fics anywhere, so I felt the need to remedy that. I can't be the only one who ships it!

The stands were filled with screaming fans, cheering on their favorite swimmers; the cameras were rolling, and there was no doubt that thousands of televisions all over the world would be tuned in, watching as the Olympic swimmers gave it their all.

But for Asahina Aoi, none of that mattered. The minute she entered the water, it all disappeared, and there were only two things that mattered. One of those was swimming, as hard and fast as she could, just for the sheer exhilaration. 

She stayed under the water longer than anyone else, and by the time she broke the surface, very few of her competitors stood a chance of catching up. She could hear the cheering now, and was reminded anew that her friends were here, cheering her on—every single one of them, all sitting together. She had seen them, waved to them before the time came to dive in, and she’d seen Sakura’s encouraging nod, Fukawa nervously clasping her hands, Mondo’s enthusiastic thumbs-up, and Hagakure—

She hit the opposite wall, and in one swift move, had flipped and pushed off, passing the other swimmers who had yet to do the same. She had to win, she wanted to win. Nothing was standing between her and the finish line.

Just as someone started to catch up, Asahina’s fingers brushed the wall. She’d done it.

The crowd went wild. Asahina pulled herself out of the water and removed her swim cap and goggles, accepting a towel from an aide. But instead of going to receive her medal, she weaved between people, walking fast, until she reached the edge of the stands, right below where her friends were. She reached up, receiving high fives, handshakes, and, finally, she got to Hagakure.

“You were amazing, ‘Hina!” he called out, reaching down. Before he could say or do anything else, Asahina threw her arms around his neck and, with the cameras trained on her and the whole world watching, she kissed him.

 

 

That night, Asahina and her friends gathered around the television in Naegi’s hotel room to watch the recap of her swim. When the kiss was caught on camera, the show’s hosts were ecstatic.

“They tried to catch me for an interview,” Hagakure said, laughing. “I’ve never gotten so much attention before!”

Asahina was too busy laughing at the rest of her friends: Ishimaru had facepalmed at the lack of decorum, Mondo had punched the air as if in victory, Celestia had nudged Leon and received five bucks, Maizono had practically squeezed Naegi’s arm off in excitement, and the look on Togami’s face was priceless.

Asahina tilted her head up to look at Hagakure. He smiled back at her, and leaned down for another kiss.

“Hold it, lover boy!” Leon threw an arm around the both of them, startling them apart. “We’re all celebrating here!”

“Don’t go overboard, people!” Ishimaru barked. “Remember, we are all to report to our seats at ten o’clock sharp to watch Oogami-san in the weight-lifting competition! I expect you to be on your best behavior!”

“Okay, okay!” Hagakure laughed. He winked at Asahina, and she nuzzled into his shoulder with a sly smile.

She knew the real celebration would come later that night. 


End file.
